


So, bring it on in for that angel kiss

by gosh_zillah



Series: Wayne/Daryl [4]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosh_zillah/pseuds/gosh_zillah
Summary: twowritehands suggested “If you're taking prompts, maybe something with these soft boys and puppies?”





	So, bring it on in for that angel kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome for beta-ing!

twowritehands suggested “If you're taking prompts, maybe something with these soft boys and puppies?” 

They’ve got the barn door shut and a space heater running for Stormy and the kids. The space heater is workin’ damn near too well so he, Darry and Dan have stripped themselves of their heavy coats and are enjoyin’ some Puppers laid back in the lawn chairs they’ve dragged in there to get away from the cold. Not much chorin’ to do in the cold other than maintenance around the farm, makin’ sure the pipes don’t freeze and bust like a couple winter’s back. 

The three of them are out here really to keep the puppies company and make sure the space heater don’t go around lighting things on fire. They’ve learned from the last litter to only bring the puppies in the house for as little time as possible lest their furniture take a punishment for it. Katy’s in town gettin’ some baby gates from the dollar store so they can localize them to the foyer. It’ll take a while considerin’ the ice on the roads. 

It don’t take long before Dan’s takin’ his leave- too hammered to be in the sweltering heat any longer. He gets up and shakily puts his coat on before creaking open the barn door. Darry and Wayne both holler at him to get the lead out of his ass on account of the snow and frigid wind that takes over the space as soon as the door opens. It takes him a bit to close the door but when he does it slowly starts to heat back up again. 

Wayne looks over at Darry who's giggling- and Wayne can’t get over how he giggles- over some puppies havin’ a good wrastle over by Stormy. They are apparently annoying the shit out of her tho because sooner or later she’ll start growlin’ at them if they get to overzealous in tryna get her to play with them. 

Darry can only stand so much of it before he’s fallin’ over himself to lay in the dirt with the kids so they have somebody to play with. Soon all seven of the kids are biting at his clothes an’ hair. Darry’s still over there with that smile that splits his face open- gigglin’ up a storm. 

And fuck it- Wayne can’t just be a bystander on that type of business. Definitely when he’s overly warm and comfortably drunk and watching his sweetie bein’ so goddamn cute like he’s tryna win some kinda bet. Wayne’s down there in the dirt beside Darry before he can put some thought into it grabbin’ the puppy pullin’ at Darry’s sleeve. The puppy gives a little snarl as he’s lifted in the air. Wayne’s cracking a smile at the way the puppy tries its damndest to wiggle out of his grasp. He sets the puppy down on his stomach as others storm up on top of him- eager for some attention. Wayne’s havin’ himself a good time gently shoving the kids off him as they keep coming- unperturbed by the pushes like Wayne’s some mountain that needs climbing. 

It’s then when he’s wrasslin’ with some puppies in the dirt when he feels a gentle touch at his cheek. He turns his head and Darry’s staring at him with one of those soft smiles on his face. 

“What?” Wayne asks- schooling his face back to his regular frown. 

He feels the muscles in his face givin’ a little bit of ache like they do when he smiles too much. 

“I like it when you smile.” Darry says, like the 10-ply asshole he is. 

Wayne moves the puppies out of the way so he can scoot closer to his sweetie. He can’t even help it when he leans over top of him- and pulls his head up to meet him for a proper smooch. Darry closes his eyes and Wayne feels like the real fuckin’ Sally when seein’ Darry so eager makes his stomach feel all squirmy. 

Darry can’t see it but he damn sure can feel Wayne’s smile when he presses their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for these 2 just leave a comment.


End file.
